


Epic fail

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Mazoji_Siksnosparne



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe — High School, Don't copy to another site, Foul Language, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazoji_Siksnosparne/pseuds/Mazoji_Siksnosparne
Summary: Однажды школьные хулиганы толкнули Эдварда, и тот приземлился на Освальда — на самую мягкую (и соблазнительную) его часть.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Epic fail

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu

Эдвард обвёл взглядом свою новую школу, вздохнул и побрёл к главному входу. Лучше бы он пошёл сюда в прошлом году: не нужно было бы волноваться сейчас. Хотя чего волноваться? Над ним никто никогда не издевался, кроме отца. Всем всегда было плевать. Он такой же унылый и серый, как краска на стенах этой школы.

Эдвард оглядывался по сторонам. Поток учеников тёк мимо, а ему нужно было найти свой шкафчик. Ведь шкафчиков были миллионы. А на Эдварда всем…

— Чё тормозишь?

Эдвард пошатнулся от тычка, обернулся в удивлении, упёрся взглядом в группу выпускников: они были слишком высокие и мускулистые и обладали крайне наглым выражением лица для кого-то помладше.

— Пиздуй отсюда, — посоветовал один из них и подкрепил слова оплеухой.

На этот раз Эдвард упал. Из-за шока он не успевал реагировать. Он привык к тому, что отец бил его дома, но чтобы его тронули посторонние? В школе?

Приземлился Эдвард на что-то мягкое и тёплое. Взглядом он уткнулся в ремень; дальше наблюдалась заправленная в штаны футболка. Он не хотел в это верить.

Уши заложило от громкого смеха.

— Страйк! — взвизгнул кто-то с омерзительным восторгом.

Сознание Эдварда пыталось переварить унижение, которое гарантировало издевательства до конца дней в этой школе. Всего пара оплеух, которые были не слишком болезненными — но Эдвард предпочёл бы отцовские побои. Да лучше бы он его наконец убил.

Эдвард пришёл в себя на кушетке в маленьком медпункте и поймал настороженный взгляд тощего парня с взлохмаченными волосами, который сидел на краю видавшего виды кресла. Эдвард назвал бы парня попугаем, если бы волосы были не чёрные, а, например, красные, и одежда поярче. Но он был бледный, в чёрных штанах и белой рубашке, а из красного только содранная кожа на щеке. Это тот, благодаря кому Эдвард не получил очередное сотрясение мозга. Если он не решит в отместку это исправить.

— Привет, — сказал Эдвард и на всякий случай пробурчал извинения.

Парень откинулся в кресле: расслабился, значит. Но залитые лаком колючки из волос намекали, что поладить с ним непросто.

— Не твоя вина, — пожал плечами он и добавил с сарказмом: — Добро пожаловать в старшую школу!

Эдвард потерял к нему интерес, отвернулся и погрузился в воспоминания из прошлого. В младшей и средней школе одноклассников часто преследовали, обзывали и били. Те плакали, били в ответ, жаловались родителям, ходили к школьному психологу, но всё было безрезультатно.

Эпизоды один за другим проносились в голове, пока парень-птица грубо его не окликнул:

— Эй! Приди в себя! Не хочу снова тут ждать, пока твой безумный взгляд превратится в адекватный!

Эдвард обернулся в недоумении:

— В смысле? Разве я не потерял сознание?

Они удивлённо смотрели друг на друга. Кажется, в Эдварде начали подозревать психа.

— Если бы ты потерял сознание, я бы оставил тебя там, где ты упал, — пояснил парень с ноткой снисхождения. — Ладно. Медсестра сказала, что ты просто в шоке. Правда, не знаю, с чего бы пинки могли так шокировать — это же Готэм. Ты только переехал?

— Нет, — буркнул Эдвард. — Просто раньше в школе всегда били не меня, — он запнулся и пояснил, не захотев выглядеть нежным мальчиком, который впервые столкнулся с реальностью: — Меня все игнорировали. Как будто меня не существует.

— М, — протянул парень, и воцарилось молчание.

Эдвард пытался восстановить свои действия. Его толкнули, он упал на… ладно, этот момент можно забыть. Затем он был в отключке с открытыми безумными глазами, поэтому его не бросили посреди веселящейся толпы, а привели в медпункт.

Подробностей очень не хватало. Эдвард рискнул отвлечь парня от увлекательного разглядывания стен:

— А где медсестра?

Парень пожал плечами.

— Ушла искать мне пластырь. На самом деле, думаю, она сидит в кафе или ходит по магазину. Обычно она возвращается часа через два.

— Круто, — прокомментировал Эдвард, с грустью осознавая, что хулиганы — это не все недостатки этой школы. — А она что-нибудь ещё про меня говорила?

Парень покачал головой и вновь уставился в стену.

На Эдварда накатило новое откровение: он не только получил пинка не успев зайти, но и пропустил свои первые занятия. Он не знал, куда идти. Может, стоило уйти из медпункта самому, пока не его выгнали. Вообще уйти из школы. Пешком. Домой.

Если бы Эдвард не отучился плакать десяток лет назад, он бы зарыдал, как младенец. Всё, что он себе позволил — вздох и ощущение сухости во рту.

Парень оживился.

— Не хочу идти на уроки. Могу понянчиться с тобой ещё. Я тут частый гость, поэтому знаю, где всё лежит. Если хочешь воды, то… — он указал на окно.

Там стояло нечто вроде графина, притащенного потому что дома было некуда поставить прабабушкин хлам, и стопка одноразовых стаканчиков.

Эдвард, как обычно, медленно встал. Голова не болит — значит, правда ничего серьёзного. Он налил воды, опасаясь, что она будет тухлая или грязная, но в этом деле школа постаралась. Возможно, на этом её достоинства заканчивались.

— А мы должны ждать медсестру, или что? — уточнил Эдвард.

— Уверен, она про нас уже забыла. Можешь идти.

От этой идеи его начало подташнивать. Ничего страшного, если он тут полежит, притворившись невероятно больным. Он вернулся на кушетку.

— Эй, тебе что, совсем плохо? — забеспокоился вдруг парень. — Ты учти, что тут только три таблетки: от температуры, мятные конфеты от горла и витаминка, поэтому лучше позвони маме.

Это последнее, о чём подумал бы — и сделал бы — Эдвард. Если ей всё равно, что Эдварда избивает отец, то целое ничего от хулиганов точно не впечатлит.

— Я не выспался, — соврал Эдвард. — Если я всё-таки никого не волную, то, пожалуй, проведу время с пользой.

Но как только Эдвард закрыл глаза, парень решил, что он единственный в этом помещении может игнорировать людей.

— Освальд. Моё имя. 

— Эдвард.

— Ты не похож на девятиклассника. Слишком высокий, — поделился наблюдениями Освальд. — Перевёлся?

— Попал в больницу, был на домашнем обучении, — туманно ответил Эдвард. Не рассказывать же первому встречному, как его откачивали из-за особенно неудачного удара об стену.

Освальд снова хмыкнул и выдал такое, от чего Эдварда подбросило до потолка:

— Ты уточнил, что в школе били не тебя. Так значит, ты был в больнице, потому что тебя бьют дома?

Он с яростью уставился на Освальда. Подозревающий взгляд того сменился на радостный. Ну да: если бы это было неправдой, Эдвард просто покрутил бы пальцем у виска.

— А над тобой издеваются, потому что ты говнюк?

От стресса мысли Эдварда разом прояснились. Во-первых, не просто так Освальд «частый гость», который проводит здесь по несколько часов. Во-вторых, не просто так он не хотел идти на уроки. И в-третьих, Эдвард не раз замечал, как те, кого притесняли хулиганы, с удовольствием отыгрывались на первых попавшихся детях, которые были слабее. Освальд пока упражнялся в наблюдательности и логике — надо было отдать должное, он быстро его разгадал, — но с Эдварда, пожалуй, и этого хватит.

Освальд был поражён: капризно прищурился и сидел не шевелясь. В конце концов он протянул:

— Ну, я очень сообразительный, наблюдательный, прямолинейный. Думаю, если тебя начнут замечать, твоё место окажется рядом со мной.

Отвесив сомнительный комплимент, Освальд пошарил в рюкзаке, достал пакет, в котором находились три помятых бутерброда, и предложил один Эдварду.

Пришлось отказаться: аппетит отсутствовал напрочь. Было жаль, учитывая, что с ним впервые поделились обедом. Даже если это был Освальд.

— Я не ем после падений. На всякий случай.

— Иногда не стоит, — согласился Освальд. — Но сейчас хочу отвлечься на что-то хорошее.

Эдвард не назвал бы бутерброд из колбасы и листика салата хорошим. Зато, кажется, Освальду готовила мать — и она была заботливее его собственной.

— Хочешь, покажу тебе школу? Пока идёт урок, — предложил Освальд, быстро умяв обед.

Эдвард согласился. Нельзя разбрасываться людьми, которые обратили на тебя внимание и оценили по достоинству.

Он выяснил, что Освальд тоже был выпускником — чего по невысокой худой фигуре не скажешь, — и он очень рад последнему году в аду. А Эдвард успел понадеяться, что ему наконец не будет одиноко.

Когда прозвенел звонок, Освальд схватил его за руку и потащил на лестницу. Он быстро поднимался вверх, а Эдвард пялился на мелькающую задницу, стараясь отогнать мысли о том, какой мягкой она была, и радуясь, что Освальд слишком занят, чтобы это заметить.

Освальд ловко вскрыл замок двери, в которую упиралась лестница. Они оказались на крыше. На улице с утра было пасмурно; лишь изредка проглядывало солнце. Освальд потащил его к вентиляционному выходу и сел под ней со стороны, где проглядывалась слабая тень.

— Это же запрещено? — запоздало спросил Эдвард, устраиваясь рядом.

— Ну да, — согласился Освальд. — Но нарушать запреты так приятно. Особенно если ничего за это не будет, а местные отморозки не полезут тебя искать.

Освальд начинал нравиться своим бунтарским духом. Эдварду всегда этого не хватало.

Они проговорили до вечера: Освальд убедил, что никто не заметит его отсутствия в первый день. Он поделился сплетнями об учителях и руководстве, ознакомил с азами кражи фастфуда из ближайших забегаловок и рассказал, как вскрыть кабинет директора, если очень надо.

Родители запретили бы общаться с ним уже только из-за бедности. Эдвард с удовольствием думал, что они пришли бы в ужас, узнав о криминальных наклонностях Освальда. Отец обязательно попытался бы «выбить дурь», поэтому Эдвард не рассказывал подробностей. Он сообщил, что наконец-то нашёл друга в дискуссионном кружке, с которым они вместе делают домашнее задание в библиотеке, и именно поэтому стал задерживаться в школе. В глубине души Эдвард ожидал слов о том, что он наконец-то стал нормальным человеком, но, кроме сухого «хорошо», не получил никакой реакции. Тем легче было врать.

Они с Освальдом много разговаривали на крыше или — шёпотом — в библиотеке, забившись в самый дальний угол, а ещё Эдвард объяснял родителям отвратительное настроение после издёвок в школе «слишком бурными дебатами в школьном кружке». Он с удовольствием обсуждал бы с Освальдом всё на свете днями и ночами, однако приходилось прерываться на домашнее задание, чтобы не доводить дело до ужасных оценок и сообщения родителям. А там недалеко до раскрытия их маленьких секретиков.

Освальд старался не слишком расстраивать маму. Он мог бы приложить больше усилий, однако считал, что это бессмысленно: никто не оплатил бы ему учёбу в колледже. Он планировал пойти работать, чтобы помогать маме. У Эдварда сводило зубы от зависти каждый раз, когда Освальд выражал к ней свою любовь и стремление помочь. Сам Эдвард с нетерпением ждал, когда сумеет съехать от своих родителей, и не мечтал о капельке заботы или помощи. Да он узнал, что это, только от Освальда.

Он помогал Эдварду с домашним заданием. Научил вскрывать замки. При стычках с хулиганами Освальд отвлекал их на себя, считая, что он крепче, а Эдварду и так достаётся дома. Освальд слушал, слышал, понимал. Разгадывал загадки, хотя они нередко выводили его из себя, главным образом потому, что вырывались в самый неподходящий момент.

Эдвард был в щенячьем восторге.

Вдобавок он не мог не пялиться на округлую задницу Освальда, когда никто не видел. Во всяком случае, он очень надеялся, что никто не видел, и одна из привычных кличек — «педики» — возникла не поэтому.

Эдвард всё время порывался заботиться в ответ. Он давно научился оказывать первую помощь и с удовольствием пользовался знаниями. Он увлёк химией Освальда: не настолько, чтобы тот учил унылую теорию про растворимость щелочей и кислот, но настолько, чтобы позволять себе мелкую месть в виде липких жидкостей на всевозможных ручках или воняющих шарикахов в шкафчиках и кабинетах. Особенно Эдвард гордился тем, как они пробрались ночью в школу и залили шкафчик одного из хулиганов жиром, соорудив такое же пятно на потолке: вроде как само протекло.

Никто не догадался и не отомстил. Однако это компенсировалось обычными издевательствами: идиотскими кличками, вылитой в лицо водой, подножками и забрасыванием рюкзаков на деревья. Последнее Эдварду немножко нравилось. На дерево лез юркий Освальд, а Эдвард ловил рюкзак и, в случае чего, самого Освальда. Он не знал, что будет, если «чего» всё-таки случится: он следил не за тем, как крепко Освальд держался за дерево, а за его задницей. Это был момент, когда никто не замечал, как Эдвард беззастенчиво пялится и как его мучает желание потрогать Освальда там. А может, не только там. (В конце концов пришлось себе признаться, что он хотел трогать Освальда абсолютно везде и хотел, чтобы Освальд трогал его в ответ.)

Пойди Эдвард к психологу, тот наверняка сказал бы, что это всё из-за падения лицом на задницу Освальда.

Но какая разница, почему это чувство возникло? Важнее то, во что оно выросло. Сначала Эдвард считал это обычной дружбой с навязчивыми мыслями о первой неловкой встрече, но, говорят, люди редко думают о задницах друзей и вовсе не хотят тискать их без остановки.

А ещё важнее было то, как Освальд отреагирует. Он вёл себя так, словно девушек не существует в природе, однако это не значило, что его интересуют парни или именно Эдвард. Освальд плевал на всех людей, кроме матери. И кроме Эдварда. Чем больше они дружили (и обменивались язвительными колкостями), тем менее эгоистичным становился Освальд.

Иногда Эдвард думал, что можно будет признаться, когда Освальд окончательно прекратит быть с ним говнюком, иногда боялся, что этого может не произойти, иногда понимал, что он тянет кота за хвост и найдёт другую причину не признаваться, если исчезнет эта.

Неизвестно, сколько Эдвард так маялся бы, украдкой изучая зад Освальда, если бы не один случай.

Он всегда ненавидел школьные представления, а рождественские — в особенности. Когда в младших классах хотелось веселиться с остальными, его не брали и на самую маленькую роль. Оставалось только завидовать из зала. Когда же он потерял интерес и пожелал оставаться дома, его заставляли присутствовать в качестве зрителя. Эдвард подозревал, что все разочаровались в праздниках и без принуждения никто не пришёл бы.

Его родители так и делали. Они не появились бы, даже если бы Эдвард выступал. Обычно он сразу забивался в самый дальний угол в зале, чтобы почитать. В этом году он топтался в одиночестве возле стены поодаль от входа, ожидая, когда Освальд проводит мать в зал и вернётся за ним. Освальда тоже никогда не приглашали играть на сцене, поэтому Эдвард не понимал, зачем приходила мисс Капелпут. Он заметил взгляд, которым она одарила учеников на входе: это был взгляд Освальда, когда тот хотел кому-то отомстить. Она хотела показать, что её сын под надёжной защитой.

Но это ещё никому не помогало. Ничего никогда никому не помогало.

Пока Эдвард хандрил, переступая с ноги на ногу, перед ним оказалась банда хулиганов в ярких синих костюмах для представления. Вот им-то всегда было весело, и они всегда приковывали взгляд. Взгляд Эдварда их не устроил. Он пикнуть не успел, как оказался в техническом помещении среди вёдер и тряпок. Снаружи послышался скрежет: дверь заперли. В нос ударил химический аромат ели, который преследовал школу уже неделю — для рождественского настроения. Но снаружи он хотя бы выветривался.

Эдвард опустился на пол, обнял руками колени и уткнулся в них лицом. Стоило стать подальше отсюда. Никто не откроет дверь. Всех это только развеселит, а те немногие, которым не будет весело, не хотели бы оказаться на его месте, поэтому не рискнут сделать ни шагу. Эдвард раньше был таким же, поэтому не винил их.

Освальд — единственный, на кого можно было надеяться. Но что, если он его не найдёт? Придётся ждать, пока с утра не придёт уборщица, и пытаться не задохнуться. Ну, он преувеличивал: здесь была какая-никакая вентиляция, но от этого аромата будет тошнить ещё месяц.

Эдвард выпрямил уставшие ноги. Освальд не оставит его здесь. Он достаточно умён, чтобы догадаться, что случилось и где искать. Рано или поздно.

Освальд не разочаровал: вскоре дверь открылась, ослепляя ярким светом. Он выругался и протянул руку. Эдвард встал и уже собирался выйти из своей тюрьмы, как сбоку возникли руки с теми самыми яркими рукавами, которые затолкали Освальда внутрь — едва удалось поймать. Дверь немедленно заперли. Из груди Эдварда вырвался вздох.

Следующие минуты в комнате царило уныние. Освальд ругался Эдварду в плечо. Сквозь злое шипение он расслышал, что дверь заперта заранее украденной шваброй, и им её не выбить; что мать Освальда будет волноваться, если они сейчас же не придут, а когда она поймёт, что случилось, и найдёт их, то вечером сляжет с головной болью.

Сил Эдварда осталось только на то, чтобы приобнять Освальда. Он всегда был слишком подавлен в праздники, чтобы злиться на пинки судьбы — скорее приободрился оттого, что мисс Капелпут их всё-таки найдёт. Возможно, не сразу. Возможно, она подумает, что их усадили на первые попавшиеся места, не пустили к ней, и сначала посмотрит представление. Но он был уверен: через три часа они будут на свободе.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Освальд, закончив всхлипывать.

— Ждать, — пожал плечами Эдвард.

Освальд выскользнул из объятий, подошёл к двери, осмотрел косяк сверху вниз; для верности подёргал ручку и пнул дверь ногой.

— Ждать, — повторил он с печалью и съёжился.

Эдвард тоже обхватил себя руками: под вечер в школе становилось холодно.

Бубня проклятия человечеству, Освальд вытащил из кармана фонарик, нашёл чистые запасные тряпки, сбросил на пол и устроился на них, оставляя место для Эдварда. Когда тот сел, Освальд снял пиджак, чтобы набросить часть на Эдварда. Стало немного теплее.

— Знаешь, — вдруг сказал Освальд, — когда я был маленький, зимой мы с мамой обнимались…

Эдвард, стараясь скрыть восторг, положил руку Освальду на спину — ниже плеч, выше талии. Он не видел в этом смысла с точки зрения обогрева, зато было очень приятно.

Возникла резкая неловкая пауза. Эдвард что, неправильно понял? Он смущённо одёрнул руку, но Освальд положил на неё свою и затараторил:

— Было теплее, когда мама расстёгивала пальто и прятала меня от снега. Поэтому я подумал, что мог бы отдать тебе пиджак, а ты бы обнял меня!

Эдвард едва не поблагодарил хулиганов, которые поспособствовали такой милой, можно сказать, интимной ситуации. Он рискнул улучшить предложение:

— Тогда лучше лечь на пол. Я бы мог погреть спину.

Освальд согласно хмыкнул и вытянулся на полу. Эдвард, улыбаясь во все зубы, лёг рядом. Тряпок хватало только на верхнюю половину тела, ноги продолжали мёрзнуть, но он не обращал внимания. Он прижимался к Освальду! Чувствовал колючие волосы, острые лопатки. Тепло тела. Запах геля для укладки. Ноги, к которым он прислонился своими — чтобы было теплее! И, конечно же, притягательную задницу.

Если бы не столь удручающая ситуация, Эдвард возбудился бы. Он накрыл краем пиджака талию Освальда и, как бы придерживая ткань, устроил там руку. Освальд не возражал. Он лежал молча: всё же у обоих присутствовала неловкость. Эдвард прислушивался к тому, как тело Освальда постепенно расслабляется, и вскоре обнаружил его спящим. Эдвард позвал шёпотом — тишина. Устал от нервов? Эдвард поймал себя на том, что, желая утешить, погладил Освальда большим пальцем, и нашёл это приятным. Рука сдвинулась вниз, по направлению к заднице. Возможно, Освальд не заметит, если она окажется ещё чуть-чуть ниже. И ещё чуть-чуть. И ещё…

В конце концов Эдвард понял: руку на мягкой половинке он заметит обязательно. Если проснётся. Поэтому лучшим решением было больше не двигаться и вообще дышать потише.

С последним Эдвард справлялся с трудом. Задница Освальда была такой округлой, такой аппетитной... Ах, если бы между ней и рукой не было штанов!

Эдвард понял: он зашёл слишком далеко, и закрыл рукой лицо. Его разрывало между желанием признаться, зажать в тёмном углу — ради такого он был готов отправиться в этот мир воняющих елью тряпок добровольно, — и страхом, что Освальд узнает, что его, спящего, бессовестно облапали.

Освальд не будет мстить: он к нему слишком привык, слишком много заботился и оберегал. Он даже обещал, что, как только найдёт работу, снимет квартиру и будет приглашать Эдварда к себе на выходные каждую неделю. А то, что Освальд ему обещал, выполнялось на все сто. Тем более виноватым себя будет чувствовать Эдвард. Было бы легче, если бы Освальд оставил синяк под глазом.

Он мучился от вины, не в силах игнорировать разгорячённое, расслабленное тело Освальда под боком. Эдвард прислонился лбом к его макушке и лежал так до тех пор, пока не услышал возню возле двери. Он услышал ругань женщины, но голос не был знакомым.

«Мисс Капелпут!» — догадался Эдвард и вскочил, набрасывая пиджак на Освальда. Не хватало ещё, чтобы она подумала, что он оставил её кровиночку на холоде без собственной одежды.

Освальд тоже разлепил глаза, прислушался и радостно пискнул. Дверь открылась, и он оказался в объятиях своей матери. Эдвард скромно ждал в уголке.

— Здрасьте, — промямлил он, когда на него обратили внимание.

Мисс Капелпут кивнула и снова переключилась на сына. Пока Эдвард никого не интересовал, стоило уйти. В коридоре не было шумно, а значит, все либо разошлись, либо были в зале. Он проскользнул мимо обнимавшегося семейства, которое с упоением обсуждало расправу над хулиганами, директором и всем педагогическим составом, допускавшим издевательства, и направился было к шкафчику за курткой, но Освальд поймал его за рукав.

— Мам, Эдварда некому везти домой. Можно он переночует у меня?

Эдвард опешил. Он всегда ездил на такси, и в этот раз ему также выдали деньги. Зачем ему ночевать у Освальда? Да он боялся ступать на территорию этой женщины, которая явно порвёт Эдварда, если ей покажется, что он общается с её сыном как-то не так. Эдвард понадеялся, что она откажет, сославшись на неубранную квартиру, неприготовленный ужин, головную боль или что-нибудь ещё. Но, к его ужасу, мисс Капелпут согласилась. 

«Хочет понаблюдать за тем, с кем пропадает Освальд», - подумалось ему.

Как бы то ни было, она накормила их горячим ужином, поохала над тем, что Эдварду тоже досталось, а когда он предложил помыть посуду в благодарность за гостеприимство, назвала его хорошим мальчиком. Эдвард вежливо улыбнулся и, собрав тарелки, спрятался на кухне. Он чувствовал себя как на итоговой контрольной.

Оттирая грязь, он пытался понять, зачем Освальд притащил его домой. Ну не познакомить же с мамой? Хотя он давно просил зайти, чтобы она перестала думать, что на самом деле он увлёкся «какой-то малолетней шлюхой».

Ладно. За героическую попытку спасения Эдвард потерпит вечерок, несмотря на то, что собирался поставить очередной эксперимент из занимательной книжки про химические опыты.

Мисс Капелпут только пожелала спокойной ночи — «Натерпелись, бедненькие, пора отдохнуть!», отправляясь в свою спальню. Эдвард позвонил родителям, которые к идее ночёвки у друга отнеслись без интереса, почистил зубы запасной щёткой, прихваченной из шкафчика, наскоро умылся и завернулся в халат Освальда, такой длинный, что тот наверняка подметал им пол.

Когда умытый Освальд отвёл его в свою маленькую комнату, где помещались только кровать возле окна, заваленный тетрадками стол и узкий шкаф, то решил сразу поставить Эдварда в тупик:

— Ляжешь на кровати? Пол твёрдый и холодный, там не выспишься. Да и места мало.

Эдвард кивнул, предвкушая, что он не выспится потому, что будет лежать рядом с Освальдом и его соблазнительной задницей. Но если не высыпаться, то приятно и в тепле.

Он наблюдал, как Освальд заправляет запасное одеяло в свежий пододеяльник, а подушку — в наволочку. Предложения помощи были отвергнуты, поэтому Эдвард, как обычно, мялся возле двери, будто готовый сбежать.

Однако поводов не было. Освальд позвал его и выключил свет, а когда Эдвард улёгся, не доставал разговорами. Сон ожидаемо не шёл.

— Тоже не спишь? — спросил Эдвард, заметив, как ворочается Освальд. — Ты же заснул вечером.

— Я заснул, потому что мы с мамой вчера допоздна делали праздничную уборку, — пояснил Освальд. — И не заснул, а задремал.

Кажется, это уточнение было важным, но сути Эдвард не уловил.

— А ты? — спросил Освальд, закусывая губу, — там не спал?

— Неудобно же.

Освальд вёл себя странно. Он отвёл взгляд, поджал губы, а затем решительно посмотрел на Эдварда.

— Я всего лишь дремал, поэтому чувствовал твою руку, Эд.

Эдвард вцепился в одеяло. Он был готов выпрыгнуть в окно в одном халате и без своей одежды, не зная, что сказать в оправдание.

— Это что-то значит? Или у тебя просто взыграли гормоны?

Эдвард не был поклонником драм. И лжи, когда она приводила к драмам. Сокрытие правды как минимум приведёт к страданиям о том, что он упустил свой шанс. Поэтому он выдавил:

— Это… что-то значит.

— Сказал «А» — говори «Б», — поторопил Освальд.

— Ты мне, ну, нравишься. Не как друг.

В ту же секунду на лице Освальда появилась редкая искренняя улыбка, которая преображала его вечно недовольное и оттого не слишком привлекательное лицо.

А это значило, что чувства Эдварда взаимны. Или имеют все шансы стать таковыми. Эдвард улыбнулся в ответ и оказался в объятиях. Освальд обвил его шею, лёг на грудь и уткнулся носом в щёку. Он сам, добровольно, с удовольствием прижимался к Эдварду! Разум Эдварда затуманился. Руки сами откинули одеяла и оказались там, куда он давно мечтал их положить. Руки сжимали, гладили и пощипывали манящие половинки, а Освальд, продолжая улыбаться, неловко целовал его лицо.

Он не подумал бы, что они окажутся в постели так быстро. 

Освальд осторожно коснулся губами его губ. Эдвард ощутил прилив тепла к члену, как во время мокрых снов. Он вцепился в задницу Освальда и прижал к себе так крепко, как мог. Освальд выдохнул ему в губы и посмотрел затуманенным взглядом вниз. Эдвард почувствовал, как член Освальда встаёт и упирается в бедро. Заметил тяжёлое дыхание и понял, что никто из них не сможет остановиться. Да и не зачем.

Большими пальцами он поддел штаны Освальда и, сдёрнув их, принялся за майку. Тот помогал выпутывать себя из пижамы. Когда он сбросил её на пол, Эдвард уже развязал халат и спустил трусы. Освальд окинул его жадным взглядом и облизнулся, задержавшись на члене. Эдварду снесло бы крышу, если бы Освальд взял его в рот прямо сейчас, когда вот-вот закончаешь всё вокруг, потому что наконец-то получил то, чего организм требовал не первый месяц. Эдвард потянул Освальда на себя. Тот успел оставить несколько быстрых поцелуев на груди перед тем, как Эдвард уронил его на спину, развёл ноги и лёг сверху. Освальд обвил его шею, прижался, пытаясь поймать губы. Эдвард ответил на поцелуй, схватился за задницу Освальда, чтобы было удобнее двигать бёдрами. Он двигался быстрее и быстрее, думая о том, как это, должно быть, нелепо выглядит — но так приятно! Освальд отвернулся, зажав рот рукой, но тихий стон всё равно вырвался из его горла и вызвал в Эдварде новую волну тепла, двинувшуюся к низу живота. Он опустил руку вниз, к своему члену; приподнялся для удобства, снова прильнул к губам, потому что Освальд собрался издавать звуки, которые его матери покажутся подозрительными. Освальд обхватил член сначала неловко, но сжимал всё крепче и двигал рукой всё увереннее. Эдвард не отставал — и совсем скоро они кончили, из последних сил стараясь не шуметь.

Когда они отдышались, Освальд прокрался к шкафу, чтобы вытереть полотенцем живот и ноги, по которым стекала их сперма. Эдвард едва не кончил снова, рассматривая упругую, красную затисканную задницу во всей красе.

Освальд не собирался его баловать. Он влез в штаны и медленно, чтобы не скрипеть полом, отправился в ванную. Вернувшись, протянул мокрое полотенце Эдварду и прошептал:

— Вытрись и оденься. Нужно заметать следы.

— А не то твоя мама посчитает, что я тебя совратил, — согласился Эдвард.

Освальд хихикнул.

— В некотором смысле. Чтобы ты знал, я такого не планировал.

— Ага. Ты потащил меня сюда, чтобы спросить, зачем я тебя трогал, — догадался Эдвард.

— Именно.

— И проверить, как я отреагирую на ночёвку в одной кровати.

— Точно.

— Почему сразу не спросил?

— Может, ты просто спал, — пожал плечами Освальд. Он опустил глаза и поинтересовался: — А давно я тебе нравлюсь не как друг?

— Только недавно понял. Но твоя задница понравилась с первой встречи. А что насчёт тебя? Я тоже тебе нравлюсь.

— Я тоже не сразу понял. К человеку нужно привыкнуть. Но сразу мне понравилось другое, — Освальд коснулся его виска. — И понравилось быть твоим наставником.

— Так ты защищал от ударов мои уникальные мозги, — пошутил Эдвард, но Освальд погрустнел.

— Потому что, если бы ты со мной не общался, тебя бы не трогали. А я не хотел тебя терять.

Улыбка исчезла и с лица Эдварда. Его почти всегда не замечали, однако если заметили — ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось.

— Не от каждого пинка падают на чужие задницы. Думаю, меня запомнили очень хорошо. Так что рано или поздно мы бы объединились против них как самые отстойные лузеры школы.

Освальд усмехнулся, похлопав его по колену.

— Осталось недолго. Через полгода ты их не увидишь.

— На их место придут другие.

Освальд резко сел на бёдра Эдварда, переплёл их пальцы и прошептал грозным голосом:

— Эдди, я всегда тебя защищу. Ради тебя я готов убивать.

Слова звучали жутко, но романтично. Эдварду вспомнился жестокий отец и равнодушная мать. Хорошо бы от них избавиться. Однако Эдвард не мог себе позволить отправиться в интернат и остаться без денег.

— Кто-то есть на примете? — соблазнительно прошептал Освальд на ухо.

Эдвард рассмеялся и приник к его шее.

— Слишком рано. Но знай: я всегда помогу спрятать труп.

Освальд жарко выдохнул и поцеловал его губы. Эдвард почувствовал: эта ночь, проведённая в ласках и кровожадных обещаниях, навсегда что-то изменила в нём.


End file.
